Here Is Everything
by Kyasarin-B
Summary: Songfic baseada na música "Here Is Everything" de Chiara Civello. Nanao Ise reflete após deixar seu capitão partir para a Guerra. Minha primeira songfic.


Olá! Seja(m) bem-vindo(a/s) a mais uma fic dessa que vos fala!

Sei que andei meio sumida, mas estava me dedicando a alguns projetos que não fics. Eram alguns contos meus que tive a necessidade de escrever. Cheguei a publicá-los em um outro site de histórias, o Nyah!. Se, depois, quiserem checar, basta me procurar por lá.

Bem, essa é a minha primeira songfic. Quando ouvi a música na qual a história se pauta, acreditei que mostrava bastante o que a Nanao sentia após deixar Shunsui ir, então não pude me conter e escrevi. Não é o me melhor trabalho, tenho ciência disso, mas, como é a minha primeira songfic, sei que posso melhorar.

A fic está meio sombria, mas eu acredito que em tempos de guerra não há muitas coisas felizes. Por hora, é tudo que eu tenho a comentar sobre a fic.

A música se chama **"Here Is Everything"**, tendo como intérprete a cantora **Chiara Civello**. Eu gosto muito dessa cantora, tanto pelo seu estilo quanto pela voz. Totalmente recomendo se estiver procurando algo para ouvir. Fiz uma tradução para música que estará no final da história.

Só de praxe, gostaria de informar que nenhum dos personagens ou ambientes aqui descritos me pertencem. Todos pertecem a Tite Kubo e sua distribuidora. A canção "Here Is Everything" também não me pertence. Ela é de criação de Chiara Civello.

Bem, espero que curta a história.

-/-

**HERE IS EVERYTHING**

A noite já havia caído, Nanao Ise voltava para o esquadrão. Olhava ao seu redor em busca de uma figura que sempre aparecia para escoltá-la. Sabia que não a veria. Usava sua concentração para procurar uma reiatsu que tão habilmente encontrava em outros momentos. Sabia que não a encontraria. A verdade era que buscava apenas se convencer de que essa pessoa não acabara de passar pelo Senkaimon indo para uma Guerra, tentava se convencer que tudo era apenas mais uma brincadeira do seu capitão. Não era. Uma leve melodia soava de um rádio distante. A moça não parou para julgar o que ouvia, apenas deixou que as palavras lhe enchessem a mente.

_(__Walking on my way from you/the sun is gone/and all my thoughts turn blue/while I go down this road alone/finally I'm just taking my time/to carve our past into a stone)_

Com a lua iluminando seus passos, Ise permitiu que seus pés percorressem o caminho conhecido. Custava-lhe acreditar que deixara seu capitão ir sem seu apoio, que ele lutaria sozinho. Tão sozinho quanto ela estava naquele momento. Há poucos meses, isso não aconteceria. Ele estaria ali para ela e vice versa. Não haveria solidão.

_(Here's the day you found me/Here is the music by the sea/Here's our trip on a sinking ship/Here is the wine that made us free/Here's a dream no one else will see__)_

Relembrava a primeira vez que se encontraram. Lisa Yadōmaru a tomara como protegida. Era a mais jovem integrante do oitavo esquadrão. Fora apresentada a todos os outros integrantes e ao capitão. Todos foram muito receptivos, mas desconfiavam de suas habilidades, com exceção do capitão e da vice-capitão. Contudo, a primeira vez que tivera um contato real com o capitão ocorreu quando Lisa fora enviada para investigar o desaparecimento dos shinigamis do nono esquadrão. Leram a noite toda e ela se viu desejando que isso acontecesse mais vezes. Naquela noite, ela perdera sua protetora, mas ganhara um grande amigo e defensor.

_(Here's everything we wanted and everything we never had/Here is every ghost we hunted/Here is everything we left unsaid__)_

Nunca contara que ele foi seu verdadeiro apoio e motivo para continuar após Lisa ter sido condenada a morte. Contudo, ele nunca lhe contara que se sentia culpado pelo que aconteceu com a outra. Tinham um acordo silencioso que garantiam não mexer em feridas expostas. Sabiam que havia esse fantasma a lhes assombrar, mas preferiram ignorar essa verdade.

_(__Here's the time I borrowed/Here's the peace I didn't know/Here's you stepping on broken glass/While I'm waiting for it to pass/Here is the hope that didn't last)_

Entrou em sua sala no quartel do oitavo esquadrão. Procurou seu capitão com os olhos, torcendo para que ele estivesse ali. Sua esperança foi despedaça ao ver o ambiente vazio. Dirigiu-se a sua mesa apenas para mudar de caminho e se acomodar na cadeira de seu capitão. Tomou aquele momento para refletir todos os acontecimentos a sua volta. Sua mente não estava em paz. Não deveria estar esperando sua volta. Deveria ter ido com ele, para estar ao seu lado, ajudando-o em tudo que pudesse. Não entendia porque permitira que ele se arriscasse sozinho na maldita Guerra. Eles eram uma dupla! Não deviam se separar!

_(Here's everything we wanted and everything we never had/Here is every ghost we hunted/Here is everything we left unsaid__)_

Naquela sala, deixou que seus verdadeiros sentimentos afluíssem. Queria ter contado ao outro tudo o que verdadeiramente sentia. Queria ter dito que adorava suas cantadas por mais que as repelisse, que se sentia protegida quando estava perto dele, que não gostava quando ele estava triste, que seu sorriso iluminava qualquer dia e, acima de tudo, que o amava.

_(Here's my tears for loosing you/Here's my care and gratitude/I'm heading on to next break of dawn/Here is the song that took me so long/Here's my love and my solitude /Here's my love and my solitude__)_

O final da música acompanhou a descida das lágrimas junto com o amanhecer. Agora não havia mais o que fazer. Esperaria a volta do seu capitão. Quando ele, novamente, estivesse ao alcance de suas mãos, contar-lhe-ia algumas verdades. Revelaria a gratidão por ser a sua força-motriz, por ser sua pedra de apoio. Revelaria que ele era a pessoa por quem ela mais prezava. Sorriu ao pensar na cara que seu capitão faria ao ouvir todas essas palavras. Observou o crepúsculo e se deixou levar pelas esperanças. Sim! Ele voltaria e eles estariam juntos. Só que, dessa vez, não haveria mais segredos. Sorriu mais uma vez e deixou que o sono a tomasse. Por hora, descansaria para bem receber seu capitão.

-/-

Here Is Everything - Chiara Civello - **_Aqui está tudo_**

Walking on my way from you **_Indo pelo meu caminho de você_**  
>The sun is gone <strong><em>O sol se foi<em>**  
>And all my thoughts turn blue <strong><em>E meus pensamentos se tornaram nada<em>**  
>While I go down this road alone <strong><em>Enquanto eu vou por esse caminho sozinha<em>**  
>Finally I'm just taking my time <strong><em>Finalmente eu estou tomando meu tempo<em>**  
>To carve our past into a stone <strong><em>Para esculpir nosso passado em pedra<em>**

Here is the day you found me **_Aqui está o dia em que você me encontrou_**  
>Here is the music by the sea <strong><em>Aqui está a música pelo beira-mar<em>**  
>Here is our trip on a sinking ship <strong><em>Aqui está nossa viagem em um navio naufragante<em>**  
>Here is the wine that made us free <strong><em>Aqui está o vinho que nos libertou<em>**  
>Here is a dream no one else will see <strong><em>Aqui está o sonho que ninguém verá<em>**

Here's everything we wanted and everything we never had **_Aqui está tudo o que sonhamos e tudo que nunca tivemos_**  
>Here is every ghost we hunted <strong><em>Aqui está todo fantasma que caçamos<em>**  
>Here is everything we left unsaid <strong><em>Aqui está tudo o que deixamos não-dito<em>**

Here is the time I borrowed **_Aqui está o tempo que peguei emprestado_**  
>Here is the peace I didn't know <strong><em>Aqui está a paz que eu não conheci<em>**  
>Here is you stepping on broken glass <strong><em>Aqui está você pisando em vidro quebrado<em>**  
>While I'm waiting for it to pass <strong><em>Enquanto eu espero por isso passar<em>**  
>Here is the hope that didn't last <strong><em>Aqui está a esperança que não durou<em>**

Here's everything we wanted and everything we never had **_Aqui está tudo o que sonhamos e tudo que nunca tivemos_**  
>Here is every ghost we hunted <strong><em>Aqui está todo fantasma que caçamos<em>**  
>Here is everything we left unsaid <strong><em>Aqui está tudo o que deixamos não-dito<em>**

Here is my tears for loosing you **_Aqui estão minhas lágrimas por te perder_**  
>Here is my care and gratitude <strong><em>Aqui estão minha perocupação e gratidão<em>**  
>I'm heading on to next break of dawn <strong><em>Estou me dirigindo para o próximo amanhecer<em>**  
>Here is the song that took me so long <strong><em>Aqui está a música que me tomou tanto tempo<em>**  
>Here is my love and my solitude <strong><em>Aqui estão meu amor e minha solidão<em>**

Here is my love and my solitude **_Aqui estão meu amor e minha solidão_**

-/-

Sei que a minha tradução não é das melhores, mas foi o que eu consegui fazer. Se quiser, pode buscá-la em outro site ou, sei lá, pedir para seu professor de inglês. Vai depender de você.

Aceito que já escrevi coisa melhores, mas acredito que, para uma primeira experiência, não ficou tão ruim. O espaço dos reviews está disponível para que suas insatisfações (ou não) serem exteriorizadas.

Apesar de tudo, espero que tenham gostado do trabalho. Prometo me esforçar mais nas próximas fics e songfics.

Fazendo uma última propaganda, eu realmente recomendo a Chiara, ela canta muito bem e tem várias músicas lindas. A de hoje é do primeiro CD dela, "Last Quarter Moon". A única restrição que faço é: se você não gosta de músicas meio estilo jazz, nem olhe. O estilo não é jazz, mas é algo bem similar. Há músicas mais animadas e menos jazzísticas, mas não é uma regra.

Só isso que tenho a dizer. Deixe um review (ou não) comentando a obra.

Até a próxima!

Kyasarin-B


End file.
